tempestrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skill Checks A skill check is, simply put, any test of a character's abilities. Note that a skill check need not necessarily be a check made with a particular skill, like Acrobatics or Evasion; making a linked attribute check, such as a Will check, or even an HD check or damage roll, can be considered a type of skill check, and is made in the same way. Making a Skill Check To make a skill check, find out how many dice you will need to roll for the check. The number of dice rolled will be equal to your ranks in the skill, plus your linked attribute bonus to that skill, plus any skill bonuses you're currently receiving. Add or subtract dice based on environmental factors as necessary. For example, a character with three ranks in Perception, a +2 bonus to that skill from his class features or equipment, and a +1 bonus from his linked attribute (Insight), will be rolling six dice altogether. Roll the dice for the check, count up the number of fortunes rolled, and subtract the number of misfortunes rolled, counting 1-3 as a misfortune and 4-6 as a fortune, as noted in the System document; the net result will show whether or not the roll was a success or a failure. If the roll is a success, the skill is used successfully. If the roll is a failure, the skill is not used successfully, and depending on the conditions, the character may or may not be able to attempt it again. When making a skill check, note that dice from a character's ranks in a skill are able to roll fortune on a 3 or above, rather than a 4 or above. Making an Opposed Skill Check Making an opposed check is the same as making a regular skill check; the only difference is that, while a regular skill check is made independently of any other character, an opposed check is being directly contested by another character. Most attack rolls with weapon skills are opposed by nature, but other skills can be opposed in certain situations as well. To make an opposed skill check, make a skill check as detailed above; the individual opposing the check will make a check on their relevant skill at the same time. The skill check with the higher degree of success is successful; the check made by the other character fails, regardless of what its degree of success was. For example, a Miraculous Success always beats an Exceptional Success, even though that Exceptional Success would normally be adequate on its own. Note that there are exceptions in combat, which are covered under the rules for a Glancing Blow. When to Make a Skill Check A skill check should be made whenever there is a reasonable possibility that an action attempted by a character could fail. Skill checks should not be imposed for trivial actions, such as walking, breathing, or looking at something passively. Understanding Skills Skills are the basic abilities available to all characters. They represent a character's ability to perform a broad range of tasks, such as archery, spellcasting, or crafting objects. At character generation, a character will be able to raise four skills to rank 2, and five skills to rank 1. As the character advances in level, skill ranks can be raised, up to a maximum of rank 3. A more detailed explanation is available at Level Advancement. Skill points are broken down into three categories: ranks in a skill, bonuses to that skill, and linked attribute bonuses. *A character's skill ranks indicate their raw talent, unhoned; it is their simple ability to use that skill. **'Rank 1' indicates above-average talent or practice, but nothing exceptional. **'Rank 2' shows impressive talent; not professional-level, but close. **'Rank 3' is a professional level of skill. **'Rank 4' is a superior level of talent, often belonging to someone considered a "natural genius" at the skill. **'Rank 5' is true mastery, the absolute perfection of a skill. *Skill bonuses are granted by weapons, class features, talents, techniques, and a variety of other sources. These bonuses represent the culmination of a character's honed ability, often as the result of long practice, but is not indicative of pure talent like a skill rank is. *Linked attribute bonuses are, as the name implies, granted by linked attributes, such as Power or Insight. These bonuses reflect the assistance of a character's physical or mental faculties. So, if we were to use an example, let's say that Haedrig has put two ranks into Blades, receives a further +2 bonus from his class features, and finally has a +1 bonus from his Power of 1. When he makes his Blades rolls, he rolls five dice; his skill rank of 2 indicates that he's quite skilled with a sword, but isn't at the level of a professional just yet. His physical strength lets him swing his sword with more force, making it harder to block or deflect his attacks, hence the +1 bonus from Power. And finally, his long practice in the art of the sword and perhaps some advice from his mentor contribute to a +2 bonus to his skill from his class features. Note that the ranks a character has in a skill are not affected by their bonuses; whether Haedrig had 1 Power or 5, his Blades skill would still only be rank 2. Keep in mind that if a requirement on a class technique, talent, or trait indicates a certain skill rank is necessary, it only ''accounts for skill rank, and does not take skill bonuses or linked attributes into account. Aiding Skill Checks Characters can aid one another on skill checks, in order to achieve a better outcome than they could individually. If any character is making a skill check, any of his allies can attempt to aid him, either directly or indirectly. To aid a character directly, the character assisting must make the same skill check as the character he's aiding; each degree of success on the aiding character's skill check will add another die to the skill check of the aided character. If the aid check fails, no extra dice are added. For example: ''Tarvek is attempting to recall the history of the local nobility, in order to see if there may be a way to curry their favor. To do this, he rolls his Knowledge - Nobility skill. However, there is no room for a mistake; knowing this, his ally Agatha attempts to review the facts with him by making her own Knowledge - Nobility check. She gets an Exceptional Success-- and in so doing, grants an extra 2 dice to Tarvek's skill check! Aiding a character indirectly is performed through a similar operation, the key difference being that the skill check performed by the assisting character only has to synergize with the skill check being aided-- they need not be the same skill. For example: Investigator Basil is in hot pursuit of an escaping enemy, and he can't afford to let him get away. The escapee scrambles over a low wall; Basil wants to make an Acrobatics check to vault over it, but he knows it's too tall to vault unassisted. To help, his partner Dawson settles in front of the wall to give Basil a leg up; normally, Dawson would make a simple Power check, but since he has the Unarmed skill trained, the gamemaster decides to allow Dawson to make a check with Unarmed instead. The check comes out as only a Marginal Success, though, so Basil has to attempt his Acrobatics check without any extra dice. Notes on Weapon Skills Weapon skills (Archery, Blades, Blunt, Exotic Weapons, Firearms, Polearms, and Unarmed) comprise a group of skills governing the use of weaponry, as their name implies. Most of them are used for both offense and defense in combat, with the exception of Archery and Firearms, which can only be used for offense. For each weapon skill, save for Unarmed, acquiring a skill rank will allow a new weapon type to be used proficiently. Available weapon types are listed with the relevant skill. Attempting to use a weapon that has not been learned in this way will incur a -1 penalty to the use of that skill. For example, let us say that Conan begins at rank 1 of Blades, and for his weapon at this rank, he chooses Medium Swords. This will allow him to use any weapon labeled as a "Medium Sword", such as a gladius, falchion, or estoc; however, attempting to use a dagger, a longsword, or an axe will not fall under this heading, and thus will cause him to make his Blades check at a -1 penalty. Once he obtains rank 2 in Blades, however, Conan can choose a second weapon proficiency; if he chooses Medium Axes, he may now be able to use a battleaxe proficiently in combat, in addition to the Medium Swords he was already proficient in. Skill List Skills listed below will be listed in the format of "Skill Name Attribute", followed by its description and uses. For weapon skills, weapon types that can be learned will be included in an indented list, and skills that can be opposed will have the skill that opposes them included in an indented list as well. Acrobatics Agi Used for acrobatic maneuvers and displays of agility, such as tumbling, jumping, and freerunning. When attempting a horizontal jump with an Acrobatics check, the distance jumped will be equal to 5' multiplied by the degree of success of the check; if jumping from a running start, increase that distance by 5' for every 10' of distance covered while running. When attempting a vertical jump with an Acrobatics check, the distance jumped will be 2.5' multiplied by the degree of success of the check. : Opposed by: Agility, weapon skills (only when tumbling) Archery Agi Weapon skill: combat using bows and crossbows of all sorts. Note that Archery cannot be used for a defense roll. Opponents cannot use their weapon skills to defend against Archery, but can use Shield and Evasion. However, any opponent attempting to use Evasion to avoid an arrow receives a -1 penalty to Evasion. : Weapons include: Bows, Compound Bows, Crossbows, Arrows, Bolts : Opposed by: Shield, Evasion (-1 penalty) Artisan Ins Artisan skills encompass a wide variety of skills, all used for the creation and repair of crafts. Artisan is actually several different skills under one heading; when choosing to put a rank into Artisan, the character must choose a type of craft. Artisan skills include, but are not limited to, Alchemy '' (available only to Alchemists, Mad Alchemists, Bokors, Crusaders, and Arcane Grenadiers), ''Armorer , Gunsmithing , Tailoring, and so on. More than one Artisan skill can be acquired by a single character. For ex ample, a character may decide to start with two ranks in Artisan - Armorer, to make and repair weapons and armor, but later on may decide to branch out and put a single rank into Artisan - Gunsm ithing as well. Blades Pow Weapon skill: combat using bladed weaponry. This encompasses weapons as diverse as knives, daggers, swords, and axes, but does not cover more unusual weapons like scythes, which fall under Exotic Weapons. Any fighter attempting to defend against Blades with Unarmed will receive a -1 penalty to their Unarmed roll; any fighter attempting to defend against Unarmed with Blades will automatically inflict a wound on the Unarmed attacker. : Weapons include: Daggers, Light Swords, Medium Swords, Heavy Swords, Light Axes, Medium Axes, Heavy Axes, Rapier, Katana, Longsword : Opposed by: Weapon Skills (Unarmed at -1), Evasion, Shield Blunt Pow Weapon skill: combat using blunt weaponry, such as clubs, maces, and staves. These weapons focus on mass or bludgeoning force to affect opponents, and are often more useful against armor. : Weapons include: Light Clubs, Medium Clubs, Heavy Clubs, Staves, Rods, Hammers : Opposed by: Weapon Skills, Evasion, Shield Disguise Sav The ability to impersonate someone else. This can be as simple as a physical disguise, mask, or costume, or it can be as complex as vocal mimickry and impersonation. : Opposed by: Perception Evasion Agi Used to evade traps, enemy attacks, and other various forms of peril. Bows and other forms of Archery can be dodged, but at a -1 penalty to Evasion; Firearms can also be dodged, but at a -4 penalty. Exotic Weapons Agi Weapon skill: combat using strange or unusual weaponry, often requiring a high degree of skill and dexterity to use properly. Weapons in this category include the scythe, the chain whip, and nunchaku, among others. : Weapons include: Chain Weapons, Slashing Weapons, Bashing Weapons, Piercing Weapons, Thrown Weapons, Hybrid Weapons : Opposed by: Weapon Skills, Evasion, Shield Firearms Agi Weapon skill: combat waged using pistols, rifles, revolvers, and other alchemically-powered firearms. Like Archery, Firearms cannot be used for defense. Opponents cannot use their weapon skills to defend against Firearms, but can use Shield and Evasion; however, Evasion can only be used at a -4 penalty. : Weapons include: Pistol, Light Rifle, Medium Rifle, Heavy Rifle, Standard Bullets, Alchemic Bullets : Opposed by: Shield, Evasion (-4) Healing Ins The art of healing others or giving first aid. A successful Healing check will restore the healer's choice of 1 HD or 10 Clarity to the character being healed. Alternately, Healing can be used to undo various Combat Statuses, such as Incapacitation, Bleeding, or Unconsciousness. Attempting to make a Healing check without rudimentary first aid tools is subject to a -2 penalty or greater, at the gamemaster's discretion, based upon the difficulty of the procedure being attempted. Intimidate Pow Intimidate is used when trying to scare others, or coerce them into doing something. It often relies on a show of brute force or flexing one's muscles-- either metaphorically or literally-- and, if properly applied, can cause fear. An Intimidate check is often opposed by a Will check from the party being intimidated, but can also be opposed by another Intimidate check. : Opposed by: Will, Intimidate Investigation Sav Investigation is used when trying to find information about a subject. It differs from Perception in that Perception is used, as its name implies, to try and perceive something in one's immediate surroundings, whereas Investigation is used to search for ''something or uncover information. It can be used either to search surroundings for something, or to ask others for information. Knowledge Ins Knowledge is used to verify one's knowledge of a subject or field. Much like Artisan, it is actually an umbrella term for several different skills that are all used in largely the same way. When choosing to put a rank into Knowledge, the character must choose a field of knowledge. Knowledge skills include, but are not limited to, ''Barter , Magic , Nobility, Socie ty, Linguistics, ''and so on. More than one Knowledge skill can be acquired by a single character. For example, a character may decide to start with two ranks in Knowledge - Streetwise, to be able to understand people and possess "street smarts", but later on may decide to branch out and put a single rank into Knowledge - Society to gain a greater understanding of people and customs as well. Knowledge skills can synergize with related skills. Making a success on a Knowledge check can grant an extra die per degree of success to a related skill check; for instance, an Exceptional Success on Knowledge - Strategy could grant two extra dice on the character's next weapon roll, or a success on Knowledge - Magic could grant an extra die on the character's next opposed Spellcraft roll. Making a synergized Knowledge check in this way can be done once per turn, as a free action. ''See also Knowledge Skills. Perception Ins Perception is used to perceive changes in or details about one's environment using one's basic senses. Perception differs from Investigation in that Investigation is used to search for or uncover something, whereas Perception is used to perceive something. Perception can be used to try to listen to a faint sound, or to spot something in the room that might have otherwise gone unnoticed, for instance. Performance Ins The ability to perform bardic song or poetry. This skill is only available for Bards. : Opposed by: Will Polearms Agi Weapon skill: combat using reach weapons, such as spears, voulges, and glaives. Because most of these weapons have a reach of 5' or more, using them in distances closer than that will incur a -1 penalty to Polearms. : Weapons include: Spears, Lances, Naginata, Pole Hammer, Voulge : Opposed by: Weapon Skills, Shield, Evasion Ride Agi The ability to stay on and control a mounted animal. Often used for riding on horseback, but it can also be used for improvised mounts. Attempting to control an animal, mount an animal, or move while riding requires a Ride check, which may be subject to penalties if the animal is unruly. Attacking while riding will incur a -1 penalty to the weapon skill used. Shield Agi The skill of using a shield to block incoming attacks. To use this skill, a shield must be equipped by the character. Successful use of a Shield check in combat will negate all damage, even if it would normally be a Glancing Blow. However, a Glancing Blow or a failure on a shield check will cause the weapon's damage to be dealt directly to the shield instead of its user. Making a Shield check without Shield Proficiency will give the character a point of Exertion. Speechcraft Sav The ability to speak to others. This skill is used for a wide array of things, such as deception, persuasion, or diplomacy, and thus a Speechcraft roll can be made in many contexts. : Opposed by: Perception (when deceiving), Will (when persuading), Speechcraft, Knowledge (when bluffing about a Knowledge field) Spellcraft Sav This skill is available only to mage classes. Spellcraft is used both for casting a spell, and for countering a spell. : Opposed by: Spellcraft, Will (if mind-affecting) Stealth Agi The ability to hide oneself and move unseen. This skill may also be used to conceal an object on one's person, or for acts of sleight-of-hand; however, a -2 penalty is incurred for attempting to hide something of Large size, and a -5 penalty is incurred for objects of Huge size or greater. This skill can also be used to pick a lock, but this requires a lockpick to attempt. : Opposed by: Perception Swim Agi Talent at swimming. As long as the character has at least 1 rank in Swim, they do not need to make Swim checks for treading water or navigating through water. However, more difficult maneuvers, such as swimming in rapids or against an undertow, or attempting to dive and explore underwater, still require a check. Unarmed Pow Weapon skill: combat using bare hands or feet. This also includes improvised weaponry. When making an attack roll against an opponent who defends using Blades, the attacker using Unarmed will automatically suffer a wound. Defending against a Blades attack will cause a -1 penalty to Unarmed. : Opposed by: Weapon Skills (Blades inflicts wound), Shield, Evasion Category:Rules